Heaven
by Spuffy57
Summary: Mark witnesses everyone's death and ten years later he dies and see them all in heaven. But what is their perfect heaven?


_I was watching Titanic and based on the ending of that movie this idea came to me. Hope you all like it!_

_r&r please :)_

_Jonathan Larson own everything_

* * *

He couldn't believe this was the end. Mark was the last to go. His friends had all died before him within the last 10 years.

Angel-AIDS(1990)

Mimi-HIV(1990)

Collins-AIDS(1992)

Joanne- Car crash(1995)

Roger-HIV(1997)

Maureen-mugged and shot(1999)

Each death had been painful for him. Mimi died a few days after coming back from death before. Roger pretty much shut down permanently after that. Collins seemed happy to go and see Angel. He didn't try to speed up the process, but he died smiling.

Joanne's death was probably the most unexpected. She was on her way to Mark's apartment to help with the rent. Mark didn't have any money left and Joanne had offered to pay. Then a drunk driver hit her and she died instantly.

Two years later Roger died. No one could tell if he cared or not. He never smiled after Mimi's death. The only person he would talk to was Mark. He refused to talk to anyone else, including the doctor.

Soon only Maureen and Mark were left. It was awkward to say the least. Maureen had lost her spark after everyone's death and that's probably why she was able to get killed. The old Maureen would've never given up so easily. The mugger pointed a gun at her and told her to give him the bag and she said no. When he threatened to shoot her she opened her arms wide and said, "Then do it." And he did.

Now a year later Mark's alone. He had been living one the streets and was now really sick. Every day for a week Mark laid alone in his hospital bed and just waited till it was the end. He didn't want to die, but he was so sick of being lonely. He just wanted to be with his friends again.

He has always been the witness. He was the one who witnessed all of his friends deaths.

After two weeks of being in the hospital Mark finally closed his eyes for the last time.

"Mark! Wake up!" someone yelled. It sounded like Roger.

Mark opened his eyes and sat up. He was laying on a couch. Why was he back at the loft?

When he peered over the couch he saw his family. His true family. Angel and Collins were holding hands smiling at him. Mimi was sitting on Roger's lap. Maureen and Joanne were talking in a corner.

Mark walked over to his friends. They all stared at him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mark asked, slightly dazed.

Angel scoffed. "Well, that's a nice way to great your closest friends! We've been here waiting for you."

"Where? Where's here?"

"The loft." Roger said.

"Um, okay. Why?"

Collins rolled his eyes. "You died, Mark! And you went to heaven."

Mark's eyes widened. "What? I died? When did this happen?"

"You forgot?" Mimi asked. "It was just a few minuets ago in the hospital."

Mark looked around. "This is heaven?"

"What were you expecting?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know. Clouds. Sunlight. A place that looks like candyland."

"Candyland? You mean like the game?" Joanne asked smiling.

Mark nodded. "Yea, I always pictured heaven looking like Candyland. Anyway, this heaven?"

"Of course, honey. When have you ever been happier than when it was all of us, together? Right before I died was the time when we were all happier than ever. So this heaven is for all of us." Angel said, calmly.

Mark smiled. This really was heaven.

Angel looked out the window and pouted. She poked Collins. "Ew, it's Mrs. Jakes."

"Who?"

Angel turned to look at Collins. "You remember, the women who kept telling me and you that we were going to go hell because we're gay."

"Hm, guess she was wrong." Collins said kissing Angel.

Angel giggled and started dragging Collins towards the door. "Come on. Let's go scare her. She'll die when she sees us here."

"But, baby, she's already dead."

"Don't twist my words, you know what I mean."

The all looked out the window and watched the women stare in horror as Collins and Angel walked towards her.

Mimi laughed and kissed Roger.

Mark looked at his friends and smiled. Everything was finally perfect and for once afterten years they all got a happy ending.


End file.
